Existing medical imaging modalities and medical workstations may be used to review medical image data, including 3D or 4D data. Navigating 3D or 4D image data with current medical imaging systems, however, may be cumbersome and error-prone. For example, typical 3D ultrasound systems include digital potentiometers that each uses a separate rotary encoder for image zoom, parallel shift, and X, Y, and Z plane rotation. The display of the ultrasound system may present image data in multiple planes or views, such as an A-plane, B-plane, C-plane, and/or rendered view. After selecting an appropriate plane or view presented at the display, an ultrasound operator may manually rotate one or more of the rotary encoders to manipulate the displayed image data. In some instances, the ultrasound operator may inadvertently select a wrong plane, rotate the wrong rotary encoder, or turn the rotary encoder in the wrong direction.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.